


Rebound

by DiscreetKitty



Category: 90210
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreetKitty/pseuds/DiscreetKitty
Summary: Set in S1 EP2: Jet Set. Annie fools around with Ty after she receives a break-up text from her Kansan boyfriend.





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do now own 90210 or any of the characters. I do not make money from it.

Annie Wilson was devastated that her boyfriend, Jason, broke - up with her. She knew that their relationship wasn't going to be the same when she moved from Kansas to Beverly Hills. She just didn't expect him to dump her the minute she left the Sunflower State. Her heartache was immediately replaced with butterflies when she met Ty Collins. Annie knew that it was whimsical of her to believe in love at first sight, but what else could she call this? Annie felt such a strong connection to Ty that she forgot all about _what's-his-name._

For their first date, Ty flew her in a private airplane to one of his favorite restaurants in San Franciso. Annie blushed and giggled throughout the entire first course. She ate her French Onion Soup as Ty recited his favorite Shakespeare poem to her, _Let Me Not To The Marriage of True Minds._ Her heart swooned when he placed his hands over hers. He offered her a small glass of red wine and she took a small sip of the delicious substance. For the main course, she ordered fillet fish but Ty insisted that she try the Duck Confit.

"Did you just say Duck _Coffee_?" she asked as she finished her glass of wine.

Ty chuckled and said "It's Duck _Confey._ It's duck meat and it has a sweet taste."

Annie never heard of Duck Confit but she trusted Ty's opinion and decided to order it. When the waitress sat her plate in front of her, the first thing she noticed was the golden brown color of the duck. Annie watched as steam danced around the meat, her nose was filled with a pleasant aroma. There was something odd about her plate since the duck sat on top of a dark purple noodle-like food. There was an orange colored sauce underneath the purple substance.

"Um ... that purple stuff looks really good," Annie said.

Ty laughed and said, "It's sauerkraut and the sauce is pickled rutabaga."

Annie picked up her knife and fork as she prepared herself to saw into something coarse or extremely chewy. She was shocked that the meat's skin was crispy, so crispy that Annie heard a crack when she sliced through it. The meat was paper thin and looked tendered. Annie remembered that her mother told her that duck was extremely fatty. She imagined that the meat's fat would feel like a thick layer of gelatin in her mouth. She was surprised that the duck's fat melted on her tongue. She could taste the sugar that was sprinkled on top of the meat.

"This is so good," she said with one of her infamous huge smiles.

"That's not even the best part," he said. "Have you ever had an eclair?"

Thirty minutes later ...

When Annie and Ty got back into the plane, the two started talking about their favorite movies. Annie went into extreme details why she enjoyed watching Hairspray.

"Would you want to go to my house and watch it?" he asked. "I have Netflix."

Annie wasn't sure if she should be alone with Ty. She didn't want the date to end, but she didn't want to end up doing something she'll regret. It was just a first date, right? Ty wouldn't expect the date to end with sex. She considered what this could mean for their relationship. Although she was jumping into a new relationship super fast, she hoped that would make their relationship more serious and meaningful right away. Her gut was telling her that Ty was an amazing guy and her heart knew that this was love at first sight. Why shouldn't she rush into things? After all, she wasn't in Kansas anymore and everything progressed faster in the Golden State.

Annie didn't want to sound too eager to go to his house. She decided to ask him a question.

"Isn't Netflix a DVD by mail service?" she asked.

"They stream now."

"Stream on what?"

"My laptop." Ty paused as he studied Annie's hesitation. "You don't have to. We could do it some -"

"No!" Annie interrupted him. "I mean. I would love to introduce you to the wonderful world of a cross-dressing John Travolta."

Once Ty welcomed Annie into his mansion, he brought pillows and blankets to make a pallet in the Collins' home movie theater. Ty thought that the two would feel more comfortable lying on the floor than sitting in one of his parents' home movie theater chairs. The two started watching Hairspray on Netflix; Ty paused a few times so Annie could give him her commentary on her favorite parts.

Ty wrapped his arm around the brunette beauty and Annie snuggled next to him. She laid on his chest with her legs intertwined with his. Ty used his palms to make small circles on her upper arm. He grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to his to kiss her. Ty placed his laptop on the floor when the two began making out. Annie ran her hands through Ty's dark hair as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She gasped, running her tongue over his. Ty softly pushed Annie down, moving on top of her as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He proceeded to suck on her neck as she touched his arms. He pulled away from her to remove his shirt. Annie ran her hands down his toned abs as he resumed kissing her neck. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as his tongue danced against her nerves, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her collarbone, eliciting a squeal from the Kansan.

"So good," she said with a pant.

He pulled the v-neck of her shirt down and kissed the top of her breast. Without hesitating, Annie sat up and pulled her shirt off. She could tell she surprised that young billionaire. She pecked his lips before giving each of his nipples an open-mouthed kiss. Ty pushed her down, pulled her bra straps off her tanned shoulders to return the favor. The cups of her bra still covered her nipples as Ty kissed the exposed skin. Annie was surprised when she felt his mouth leave her boobs. He kissed her stomach as he proceeded to make his way down. He grabbed her thighs, pushed them open and began to rub the sides of her waist.

"Stop me if you want," he said before rubbing his hand over her jean covered crotch.

She moaned and unbuttoned her pants for him. He pulled her pants off as she unsnapped her bra. She knew that they were going too far, but she needed to get over Jasper, Jason, or whatever his name was. She needed to feel loved. She pulled down the waistband of her underwear.

"Eager?"

"I'm an eager beaver," she panted.

He moaned as he looked up at her, seeing her fully topless for the first time. He cursed as he crawled back up, sucking her bottom lip. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered and repeated several times. He moved down, removing her lacy pink panties with one flick of his wrist. He started rubbing her clit before inserting a finger inside of her. Annie knew she wasn't wet enough, so she reached down to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. He pulled both his pants and underwear off, giving Annie a nice view of his seven-inch member.

"Can I touch it?" she asked. He nodded as she got on top of him. She ran her fingers over his head, before taking him in her mouth. She gripped the side of his waist to pull him deeper into her mouth. She sucked the tip harder, rubbing the rest of his length with her hands. He couldn't stop moaning and Annie was ecstatic that she was the one giving him so much pleasure. Jason never appreciated her cock - sucking skills and he never moaned her name. The thought of sucking another man's penis turned Annie on. _If only Jason could see this_ , she thought. By the look on Ty's face, Annie could tell that he was surprised that she even took the initiative to go down on him.

"I'm about to cum," he warned as she released his member.

She kissed his tip one last time before Ty flipped the couple over. The two briefly kissed before he made his way between her tan legs. She moaned in anticipation as she waited to feel his tongue inside of her. This would be her first time receiving head since Jason thought it was disgusting to go down on a girl. Annie imagined how Jason would feel if he watched Ty eat her out. _See how fast I moved on_ , Annie thought as Ty kissed the inside of her thigh. Annie stopped thinking about Jason when Ty flicked her clit with his fingers, forcing her to squeal. His fingers easily slid inside as he began pumping two fingers into her. Annie arched her back as she begun roughly rubbing her nipples. He sucked her clit, grabbed Annie's hands and placed them on the top of his head. She pushed him deeper into her, moaning his name over and over again.

 _Jason_ , she thought as she moaned Ty's name. She still had feelings for Jason and wished that he knew that she was having sex with a new guy just hours after their break - up.

"So tight," she heard Ty moaned as he tried adding another finger. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and began to tongue - fuck her. _Eat me out,_ she thought as his tongue explored inside of her. She wished she knew how to talk dirty without sounding silly. She didn't want Ty to laugh and ruin the moment for her. She moaned loudly, wishing she had the courage to yell "Fuck me."

"I'm close," she moaned. As she resumed rubbing her breast, Ty reinserted his fingers and started roughly fucking her. He added a third finger as Annie started screaming "I'm coming!" She let out a loud shout before collapsing hard onto the floor. She grabbed his face, guided him back up to her lips and began kissing him. He continued to kiss her as he rubbed his tip against her clit.

"Condom," she panted. "Now."

He reached underneath one of the home theater chair's and pulled a condom out. She gave him a strange look.

"You never know when ..." he stopped talking when he heard a phone ring.

Annie immediately sat up when she recognized her ringtone. She grabbed her bag off a nearby chair, pulled out her flip phone and sighed when she saw her mother's number flashing across the small screen. She remembered that she was supposed to pick up her grandmother's computer. She considered if she should finish having sex or just end the night early. Obviously, her mother ruined the mood. It wasn't her mother's fault. Mrs. Wilson had no idea that her daughter was on a date, she had no idea her sixteen-year-old flew in a private plane to San Franciso, and she definitely didn't assume that her daughter received oral sex from the wealthiest boy at school.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked.

"I have to go home," she sighed.

"Oh."

He looked down at his hard member before reaching for his boxers. Annie knew it was unfair that she orgasmed and Ty didn't. She didn't want to have sex with him anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't in the mood to suck him off again.

"Stop," she said. He gave a confused look and was surprised she grabbed his meat. "Let me do this."

He laid back as Annie started sucking his balls.

"I'll ... take .. you ...oooh ... home .. after ... I ... oh god ... cum."

"Mmmhmm," she agreed as she started licking up his precum. She engulfed his member, allowing him to push deeper into her. He thrust into her a few times before yelling "I'm cumming." Annie released him from her mouth, forcing Ty to cum on her chest.

He led her to a nearby bathroom to freshen up and redress. Once she was ready, she gave him one last kiss before calling her mother. Her mother told her that her grandmother was in a car accident since she was drunk when she went to pick up her laptop. Annie felt so ashamed that she too busy performing fellatio to help her family. The accident was all Annie's felt. She sulked as Ty drove her home.

Before Ty left Annie at her grandmother's front gate, he said, "I had a great time."

"Me too," she said and added, "before I ruined it."

"Don't blame yourself. We were carried away. See you at school tomorrow. I can't wait for our next date."

Annie smiled as she waved good-bye.

As she walked into her grandmother's mansion, she thought, " _I'm so glad what's-his-face broke - up with me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Rebound. If you want, give me a review - good or bad. Please feel free to follow me Discreet Kitty on Tumblr and @DiscreetKitty96 on Twitter for story updates and request.


End file.
